


Weight of the World

by Ravens_WritingDesk



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_WritingDesk/pseuds/Ravens_WritingDesk
Summary: Matthew Murdock sometimes made bad calls.That includes not telling his girlfriend he's going on a dangerous excursion into a crime boss's headquarters to take him down alone. It didn't help that his girlfriend was a mutant that had exceptional healing powers and regularly went with him on missions to keep him safe and less bloodied.He'll need to make it up to her for leaving her a worried bundle of nerves in their apartment, waiting for his return. She'll try not to make it easy for him.





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back.
> 
> I know it's been a long time but I had most of this piece written and I finally finished it and deemed it ready to be shared with the world :D
> 
> I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes/typos.  
> Lemme know what you think by dropping a comment.

The opening of the door signaled his arrival. I stood up from the couch and turned towards him. Anger and worry showed clearly on my face. I felt like Matt could feel it manifest into heat radiating off of me in waves. I snapped at him, “You went out alone, Matthew?! Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t I come with you?”

“Well hello to you too,” Daredevil responded as he took off his mask. I stayed quiet and he sighed. “It would have been too dangerous. This guy is too dangerous.” He tried to reason with me. But how could that be better than taking me with him? If I was there and he got hurt I could quickly heal him before something worse happened. That was logical. It was even more logical to tell me where he was going. 

“Oh? Too dangerous! What if something happened? Huh? ” I walked up to him and motioned for him to take off his shirt so I could begin to heal his bruises. His bare chest was filled with scrapes and a large gash. I raised my hands and hovered them over the wounds. I focused and funneled my energy into melding the flesh back together. Matt silently waited until I was finished before replying to me. 

“Nothing happened. I would have come back here, to you. I’ve been a vigilante long before I met you and I’ve been just fine.” He didn’t mean for it to come out that harsh but it did and those words stung ugly.

“Matt…” I whispered morosely stepping back from him, his words cut deeper than I thought they would. “What if it was more than a bullet wound or punctured organ? Did you think about that? What if you couldn’t make it back here?”

“I know the consequences!” His voice finally rose.

“Just because you have a personal magical healer doesn’t mean you should be reckless!”

“I know what I’m doing! I can take care of myself out there!”

Frustration got to me, “Goddammit, Matt! We’re a team…” My voice got quiet and I whispered, “I can’t bring back the dead.” 

The room went silent. I finally broke down in tears in front of him. My biggest fear laid out on the table. The thought of losing him was too much. Matt knew then that he made the wrong call in keeping me out of the loop. He rushed over to me and pulled me towards him, his hands on my neck. 

“Hey… I’m sorry,” Matt whispered my name, “I’m alive, look, I’m right here. Dammit, I didn’t want you to get hurt...” Matt hugged me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I was shaking as I clung to his bare chest going over the areas I just healed, his skin now smooth and healthy. He tilted my face to look at his. His eyes were focused on the space right below my eyes and his gaze shifted all over my face until he kissed me hard on my lips.

I pulled away from him and hoped he felt my glare, “I’m still mad!” He kissed me again. “You” kiss “Can’t” kiss “Just” kiss “Kiss me-” as he kissed me repeatedly; my argument only continued halfheartedly. I finally stopped talking and returned his kiss heatedly.

Matt left my lips and trailed his along my neck nipping and sucking at all the sensitive places he memorized and laving the bruises with his tongue. He whispered against my skin, “I’m sorry... I didn’t think… I’ll be more careful.”

I moaned lightly and pressed my hands against Matt’s chest, rubbing along his muscles, “I can’t lose you, Matt..”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Matt replied vehemently as he sucked on my earlobe. His hands trailed down to my jean-clad ass and slipped his hands into my jeans and panties feeling the soft but firm flesh of my rounded ass. He groped my ass while he trailed his lips down my neck to my clavicle, licking the skin there before biting harshly. I was already beginning to get wet. His lips felt like heaven on my scorching flesh.

“Matt!” I gasped. Matt successfully got me off the argument for now. I wanted to feel him more than yell at him right now. I needed to know he was safe in my arms. I needed to know he was mine.

I moved to take off my shirt, throwing it on the coffee table. And I stepped back to unbutton my jeans. I slipped off my pants and panties together and slide to the floor. Looking up at Matt I determinedly command, “I want to suck your cock, Matt. I need you.”

He only chuckled and looked down in my direction already unbuttoning his leather red pants. Who was he to deny something you said you needed. Pushing his pants to his knees, I brace my hands on his thighs and lean in towards Matt’s hardening member. As I got closer, I blew a bit of air on the tip and it twitched. Matt moaned as I licked from the tip down to the base and took one of his balls into my mouth, sucking gently. I could feel as he grew fully hard in my grasp. Licking back up the length, I stopped at the tip and moaned up at Matt.

“Why’d you stop…” He whimpered to me.

“Never forget what you have home, Matt. Please come back every time,” I pleaded against his cockhead before taking it into my mouth. Just the head in, I sucked and massaged it with my tongue. I swirled my tongue against the opening and then leaned back. I spit into one of my hands and started pumping his length with it, getting it more wet. Matt groaned and hummed his pleasure, nodding his agreement, “You’re home.. Come.. back every time… Promise.”

Beads of pre-cum started dripping from the tip and I licked each one up. I took his length into my mouth again, this time slowly to the base, his tip hitting the back of my throat. Saliva covered his length when I removed my mouth. 

“Fuck, feels good,” Matt whispered my name into the apartment. He curved his body down to undo my bra and one of his hands tangled in my hair. I continued to pump his length in my mouth, my tongue brushing repeatedly along the underside of his cock and my hand pumping his length and fondling with his balls. My lips were red, swollen and glistening with spit and cum.

The wet sounds of skin, my humming along Matt’s cock and smell of sex in the air caused Matt to tug on my hair, guiding my mouth faster on him. My hand on his thigh started stroking him. Without warning, Matt groaned my name and came in my mouth, some of the cum slipping out past my lips and being pumped along his length with my hand. While Matt was still cumming I slipped his cock out of my mouth, my tongue rubbing the tip of his head waiting to catch more of the fluid that spilled out of him. Some cum leaked down the underside of his cock and I scooped it up with my index finger. As I put my finger in my mouth I hummed happily and grinned at the tousled and pleased man before me.

“I don’t need to see you to know how much you love my cum,” Matt’s voice was teasing and rough. Even after cumming his cock was still erect and at attention. I moved back to sit and lean in towards his cock. The heel of my foot pressed against my pussy as I sat and I could feel the slick coming out of me. My clit felt sensitive and buzzed with the need to be touched.

Just as I moved in to take Matt’s cock in my mouth again he jerked me up and against him kicking off his pants, “no.. I can smell you. Ugh, it's driving me crazy.”

I whined a high-pitched, “Matthew!” as he hugged me to him, one hand groping at my ass and the other coming into contact with my clit. I moaned as he started stroking me. His hand on my ass moved lower and one of his fingers slipped into me. I moaned and tried my hardest to stay upright. I placed my arms over his shoulder and used it as support. 

Our lips met in wild passion; the need to be connected with each other overpowered any other. I needed to know that Matt was there with me and he needed to prove to me that he was alright. Teeth clashed together and tongues intertwined. I started to grow nearer my climax as Matt added another finger and continued to rub my clit in circles. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Ahhhh!” I managed to get out as I shivered in pleasure against Matt. I buried my head in his shoulder. His fingers came out of me to hold me up and his fingers on my clit continued their assault. 

“That’s it, baby. I’ve got you,” Matt soothed me as I came back to earth. I looked up at him and poked him on the nose.

“Thank you, Matty,” I mumbled. 

He chuckled and smirked, “Oh we’re not done,” as he pressed his hip into mine. His still hard erection against my belly. 

He licked his fingers that were in me, somehow his unfocused eyes were staring at my pussy, “I need to taste more of you.”

We walked to the couch and Matt lied down against the armrest. He pulled me down for a deep kiss, a flavor so distinctively both of us on our lips, before he spun me around and lifted me on him. Straddling his waist, I looked back and smiled, “Matt?!”.

Sensing my gaze, Matt just smirked and grabbed my ass in front of him, “I’m an ass man.” He massaged my cheeks and spanked the area where my pelvis met my thigh, “and you have the best ass.”

I just laughed and lowered myself onto his cock. I could feel as he stretched my pussy walls and slowly entered me. I let out a low moan of his name and leaned back, bracing myself against his chest and toned abs. When I felt comfortable to move, I slowly started bouncing on his cock. I was seeing spots in my vision when Matt moved one of his arms around me towards my clit, stroking it in time with his and my thrusts. I moaned and cried out at the overwhelming sensations. 

“I love you, Matty, fuck, feels so good, so good to me,” kept falling from my lips like prayers to God. Matt moved his hip a fraction of a distance and his cock, at this angle, was hitting inside me at just the right spot. Matt felt the rise and fall of my ass against his lower torso and with his hands he felt how my ass quivered on it’s own, forewarning how close I was getting to a powerful orgasm. He could only hear our hearts beating and the blood rushing through our bodies. The sounds of Hell’s Kitchen washed out. He smelled the mixed of his cum and my juices rubbing along his cock and my vaginal walls. 

“I love you. You’re -fuck- so perfect taking my cock.” He was getting impossibly close to coming again, overwhelmed by so many sensations. He could feel the cum travelling up his cock ready to burst out.

“Fuck,” he hissed my name as he removed his hands from my body and slipped his cock out of me. 

I whined senselessly at the loss, “Nooo! Matty! So close!”

As his cock slipped out of me, he came in long thick spurts of semen all over my pussy and the couch. His arms quickly went between my legs and spread them wider as he picked me up effortlessly. He pulled my body over his face, my pussy right above his mouth. I draped my body down over his as he pressed his mouth over my folds licking at the slick and cum covered skin.

“Ahhh,” was all I managed to get out as I leaned down hoping to lick and taste whatever cum was left on his cock as he licked me. His tongue trailed up to my clit and circled around it. I bucked my hips on to his face at the tingling sensation. It felt like satin rubbing against me. Matt gripped onto my thighs to keep me in place as he continued to toy with my pussy. 

He played me like a violin until I was oversensitized and begging to cum against his cock, “Please! Please! Make me cum, Matt! Make me cum!” He hummed against my pussy as I bucked my hips more vehemently. I slipped Matt’s cock from my lips and arched backwards. I was suddenly thrown off the cusp of pleasure, shooting up into the stars and blinded momentarily by the feeling of being loved so much. My eyes shut closed and my body jerked and shivered as Matt continued to ride me through this intense orgasm. He licked up every drop of cum that left me, like a man starved, and only slowed down when I eased up shivering.

The buzz of the room dimmed down as I got up off Matt and pulled him up with me to sit. I hooked my arms languidly around him and straddled his lap. I kissed and nipped at his neck as he rubbed my back.

I shifted all my weight on him as I giggled, “I feel like jelly all over. I’m not even gonna move.”

Matt chuckled and replied, “I can get us to the room.” He got up with me in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist. We made it to the bedroom and he collapsed on the bed careful of not crushing me, “Ohk, now I'm tired.” His arm draped over my waist as he pressed his body closer to mine. His fingers traced patterns into my skin, lulling me to sleep.

I moved my hand to his cheek, stroking it gently. I mumbled, “I love you, you know.” He stopped tracing his patterns to cup my hand on his cheek, bringing it to his lips and peppering it with kisses.

“I know.”

“Then promise to be safe? For me?”

“I promise.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the morning to the sounds coming from the kitchen. Carefully getting up from bed and wrapping myself with the bedsheets, I tiptoed to the door and listened.

“You must have done something bad if you had me rushing over here so early in the morning,” came Foggy’s amused voice.

“You could say something like that. Thanks, Foggy. I appreciate this a lot,” Matt replied as I heard shuffled movements.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem. Enjoy the food and tell her I said hi.”

“Sure.” There was the sound of a door opening.

“And don’t be late for work. Mrs’ Martinez is bringing over a basket of cupcakes today.”

“I won’t. Tell Karen to prepare the Reynolds documents for me.”

“Ok, sunshine.” The door closed and I took that as my queue to open the bedroom door and walk out.

“Hey there-” I began in greeting but the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast bagels caught my attention. I turned to look at the kitchen counter and saw the food but the large bouquet of flowers held my gaze. 

Matt walked up behind and hugged me.

“Matt?”

“Foggy helped me with getting this together. I’m sorry.” He said my name and kissed my neck.

“Thank you,” I whispered as I turned around, the bedsheets around me rubbing against Matt’s clean, white dress shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “You’re forgiven… but don’t do that again.”

Matt’s arms find purchase at my waist and he backed me up against the kitchen counter. He inhaled my scent and sighed contently, “never again,” his fingers rubbing circles against the sheets bunched at my waist. We stayed there silently holding each other until Matt let out a little growl catching my attention.

“Hmm?”

“We’ve got some time before I need to leave,” He whispered into my ear, his lips trailing the outline of my ear and making their way down towards my neck.

I giggled and slowly pulled away from him, “Well, Mr. Murdock, we better get started,” I allowed the bedsheets to drop and pool around me on the floor.


End file.
